


Restroom Silence

by Broken_Anchor



Series: Hermione's Speech [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to enchanted_jae for the suggestion ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Restroom Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to enchanted_jae for the suggestion ;)

Just as the applause started for Hermione's Minister for Magic speech Harry saw Draco sneak out, and before he even realised what he was doing he was only a few steps behind the blond bloke.

Harry gulped though as he watched the other boy enter the restrooms, and took a moment to gather his resolve before following.

Once inside though, he noticed Draco was waiting for someone and quickly looked around. No one else was there. So he opened his mouth but quickly shut it. On second thought, he had decided 'fancy a shag?' wasn't the best place to start.


End file.
